This application relates to the art of dead-end appliances and, more particularly, to such appliances which grippingly engage linear bodies for connecting same to insulators or other termination fittings.
The invention is particularly applicable to a new and improved dead-end appliance which is particularly adapted for use in tensioning an electrical cable which is suspended between towers or the like and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has far broader applications and may be adapted to use in other environments.
One prior dead-end appliance is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,308 to J. C. Little, issued Nov. 9, 1971. The appliance there disclosed includes a pair of elongated helically formed legs integrally connected at one end by a curved bight portion. The helical legs are adapted to grippingly engage a linear body while a pin is received through the bight portion for connecting same to a termination point. When it is desirable or necessary to tension the linear body, it is necessary to provide a special termination fitting to which a hook of a block and tackle or other tensioning mechanism can be connected.
It has been considered desirable to provide a dead-end appliance having a connecting point on the appliance itself for attaching a tensioning mechanism thereto. This then would eliminate the necessity of having to use a special fitting at the termination point to facilitate ease of dead-end installation.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved device which meets these desires and others and provides a dead-end appliance for linear bodies which is simple, economical, effective, and readily adapted to a wide range of practical applications.